


keep it steady (while your heart is hot)

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/F, Multi, Team Gluttony, Threesome - F/F/F, werewolves have more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya's a ghost, Elena's the werewolf who <s>loves</s> fancies her and Mithian's their weary (vampire) flatmate who always gets caught in their shenanigans. [Being Human fusion]</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep it steady (while your heart is hot)

**Author's Note:**

> For the non-human characters challenge at summerpornathon. I wrote werewolves, vampires and ghosts, because I am greedy and because there aren't enough Being Human fusions in the world. Title is from Keep It Steady by Empires.

Mithian’s at the kitchen table when Elena wanders in, reading a newspaper and sipping at a mug of tea she doesn’t need to drink. Mithian looks up and smiles when Elena sits down across from her, even though Elena knows she saw her coming a mile off. 

“How did things go with Freya last night?” Mithian asks. 

“Fine, yeah,” Elena says, grabbing Mithian’s mug and taking a gulp, “except she couldn’t stay solid for longer than ten minutes at a time so she kept fading out when things started to get good.”

“Oh,” Mithian says, her cheeks pink. “Right, um, that does sound terrible.”

“Oh,” Elena says after a minute. “You didn’t want to know that, did you.” Mithian shakes her head, still blushing furiously. “Um, yeah. It went well! She didn’t punch me in the face when I kissed her, and she was pretty enthusiastic when I told her I liked her in a way which included wanting to have orgasms with her, so.”

“Right,” Mithian says, seeming to recover a little. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but not if we apparently can’t have the orgasms,” Elena says, and she’s trying not to pout, really she is, but it’s kind of hard not to be a bit sulky when the girl you want to have sex with isn’t capable of staying solid long enough for it to happen. 

“It’s not just about the sex, though, is it?” Mithian asks, and full credit to her, she doesn’t flush even a little. (Elena seriously doesn’t understand how a three-hundred-odd-year-old vampire can be prudish, or how she can find it ridiculously endearing, but there you go.)

Elena shakes her head vehemently. “I really, really like her,” she says, and Mithian ducks her head, glances away, “I do. And I can live without the sex, lord knows I’ve done it for long enough already, I just-” She breathes out a sigh. “I don’t know.”

“I think, um.” Mithian coughs, delicately. She’s staring fixedly at the wall behind Elena’s head. “I think I could possibly help. With. Um. That. I mean. I know things, about, about this kind of thing. I could... help, if you wanted.”

Elena’s eyebrows shoot up her forehead. “Mithian,” she says, somewhere between shocked and impressed, “you aren’t suggesting a threesome, are you?”

“If I were,” Mithian says, and her voice is mostly steady but Elena’s known her for long enough now that she can hear the cracks at the corners, “what would be your response?”

Elena doesn’t even hesitate; she leans across the table and kisses Mithian hard. Mithian makes a soft, surprised noise, but she doesn’t try to pull away, and after a minute she tilts her head and, wow, _yeah_ , that’s much better. Elena licks into Mithian’s mouth, lazy, her tongue catching on Mithian’s teeth and the sharp edges of her extended fangs, and Elena wonders if Mithian can bite her without turning her, if werewolves even can be turned, if-

“Hey,” Freya says suddenly, sounding wounded. “Not fair, you can’t start without me.”

Mithian jumps back like she’s been burnt, her eyes wide. Freya’s floating in the air in front of them looking thoroughly unimpressed, arms folded across her chest. 

“Freya,” Mithian says faintly. “I’m so sorry, I-”

“Like you weren’t enjoying the view,” Elena teases. 

“So you convinced her, then?” Freya asks, cocking her head to one side. 

“Didn’t have to,” Elena says cheerfully. “She was the one who suggested it.”

“I- I- what?” Mithian says, looking helplessly confused, and Elena can only laugh. 

“Come on,” she says, taking Mithian by the hand and pulling them both to their feet. “The time for talking is after we’ve all got off, okay?”

Mithian doesn’t reply, but she doesn’t even try to resist when Elena pulls her off to the bedroom.


End file.
